Happy Holidays
by JustMe133
Summary: Ethan's family is having a Christmas party, and everyone's invited! Established B/E. Rated T for safety and some suggestive content. ONESHOT. SLASH. BOYxBOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLIPPIN' READ! Enjoy.


**So, I don't know how Christmas-y this story actually is… but oh well. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I don't own MBaV or Benny or Ethan. If I did… well the show would be slightly different ;)**

…

~Ethan POV~

"We're having a Christmas party this year!" I just stared at mom, dumbfounded. Why on Earth would we be having a Christmas party? Hasn't my mom learned anything from past parties we've had? Nothing good comes out of them. Ever.

"Why?"

"Why not? It's the holidays!" I just shook my head. This woman is crazy.

"Okay mom. Whatever you say," I say with a shrug before getting up to go to my room. She smiles at me, making my steps slow.

"It's Saturday." That makes me stop. I had plans with Benny that day… My mom didn't know this, but we were dating. Saturday was our one month anniversary. Benny told me he had something special planned.

"Mom, I can't. I have … plans."

"Well cancel them. You HAVE to be there. No buts about it," she told me with that sickly smile of hers that just demanded I listen to her. With a sigh of defeat, I slumped back down on the couch.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No. Your dad has some very important clients attending."

"That's why we're having a party!" My mom rolled her eyes at my accusation, but I knew it was true. I had to cancel my date with Benny just so she could help dad impress some stuck up people in suits… Just great.

Now just to find a way to tell my beloved boyfriend…

…

I sat with Benny on my bed, fiddling with my fingers as I avoided looking at him. He just stared at me before quietly speaking.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"…" My mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. He just continued to stare at me before his eyes saddened considerably before looking away.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"What ? ! ?" I say, startled. He nods at me and places his head in his hands.

"I knew I was too much of a goofball for someone serious like you. As friends it's okay, but as more? Why did we even think this could work?" he muttered, but I just look at him, stunned. I get over it and grab his wrists, causing him to look at me.

"I've never planned on breaking up with you," I say quietly, leaning forward and kissing him. He smiles and kisses me back. Before things can get too heated, I pull away. "But I do have bad news…"

"What?" he asks, and I can just imagine his heart sinking in despair. I shake my head and smile sadly.

"My family is hosting a Christmas party…"

"And?"

"It's Saturday." I see the realization dawn in his eyes before he frowns.

"So… No one month date?"

"I'm sorry. My mom says I _have_ to be there." He nods, eyes distant. "But you can come over to the party. We can still see each other."

"Yeah… Yeah. You're right. Um, I need to get going. I just remembered… Grandma! Yeah, she needed help with getting something out of the attic. I'll see you later," he says, briefly kissing me before practically sprinting out of my room.

Well, that can't be good.

…

**~The Day Of The Party: Saturday~**

I haven't heard from Benny in days. He's avoiding me like I've just become a zombie that wants to eat his brains and only his.

Literally. I saw him the other day, and before I could even take a step towards him, he bolted as fast as he could in the other direction.

That hurt.

I sat in my kitchen, slumped over the island, as I felt a gentle hand on my back. Barely turning my head, I see Sarah in her waiter outfit, looking at me is such a sympathetic way, that I feel like even more of a loser than I already am.

"Still haven't heard from him?" she asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"Don't worry dude, he'll come around." I turn to see Rory in a waiter outfit that matches Sarah's, smiling happily at me. I just roll my eyes.

"Ethan!" I turn now to see my mom smiling at me. "Come man the door sweetie. I need you to greet people tonight." I just grunt in agreement before lounging against the wall by the door, ready to welcome people in.

This is gonna be a long night.

…

Once the last guest showed up, my house looked like Santa came and threw up over it. Each guest had brought a multitude of presents and snacks, not to mention enough fruitcake to build a house. Rolling my eyes, I was about to leave the front door when a hesitant knock sounded on it. Without bothering to look, I pull open the door.

"Welcome to the Morgan Christmas Bash. Please come in," I say, not even trying to hide the boredom from my tone. I hear a familiar chuckle and look up to see Benny smiling at me, decoratively wrapped gifts in his arms.

"My Grandma's on her way over; she wanted me to drop off the gifts." I'm still silently looking at him, taking in his appearance. Dressed in black shoes that have a shine to them, black dress pants and a dark green dress shirt, he looks amazing. The only thing that threw off his ensemble was the light-up Santa hat perched on his head. "Happy anniversary," he whispered, knocking me out of my daze.

"Happy anniversary," I whisper back, getting a happy smile from my boyfriend as he followed me into the house. Benny let out a low whistle as he saw all the people crowded into the living room.

"Didn't know your parents had so many friends," Benny muttered only loud enough for me to hear, which resulted in me attempting to try and stifle my laughter. He seemed pleased with himself as he dropped off his gifts before turning to me, one gift still in his hands. "This is a _special_ gift, which you've got to open _all by yourself._ Understand?" he told me, all serious for once. I nod and take the box from him with a smile.

"I'll put it in my room and open it later. Your gift is up there too. Maybe… we can open them together," I say, smiling nervously at him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I would… But I don't think I wanna see your reaction to my gift."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what he meant. "Is it bad?"

"Nooo…. I think you'll like it, I just don't want to see your reaction," he told me with a small smile. I smiled back and made my way up to my room to just drop off the box and get his before turning back to go to the party.

...  
Benny's by my side the whole party, and I see my parents eyeing me in distaste. I'm supposed to be making a good impression on everyone, be the good son, but apparently spending your anniversary with your boyfriend _isn't_ the way to do that. So, I give him a strained smile before throwing myself into the crowd.

I see my mom now has a happy smile on her face as I force myself to chat to people that _aren't_ Benny. The party is going well, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, except my boyfriend, who is currently lounging against the wall, looking bored as he fidgets with the box in his hands; my gift to him. I hoped he liked it, and I hoped soon enough we could sneak away to open gifts together and maybe exchange a couple of kisses. Finally breaking out of the crowd, I make my way to him.

"You okay?" He half smiles at me and shrugs.

"Kinda bored, but better with you here," he says, automatically reaching for me. I begin to reach for him too but then remember where we are. I shy away from him and I see the hurt in his eyes. "I really wish you'd tell them. At least then I wouldn't have to avoid my own boyfriend on our anniversary."

"You really think I need to tell them at their Christmas party?" Benny rolled his eyes but was quiet, probably not wanting to argue with me. But a huge smile broke across his features as he looked at something above him.

"What?" I ask, eyes moving upward, only to widen in surprise. Mistletoe… When did someone put up mistletoe? I don't remember seeing it earlier… My thoughts stray when I feel firm hands grasp my waist and pull forward until my body is flat up against theirs. "Benny…" I say, trying to sound stern with warning, but that's pointless; I can see in his eyes that he's made up his mind.

"Happy anniversary," he says loud enough that both my parents look over. I'm stunned silent until his lips find mine; all thought is lost as our lips move softly together, my hands braced against his chest to push him away, but that never came. No one else seems to notice our kiss, but I feel my parents watching us, along with a few other pairs of eyes; probably Sarah and Rory and Grandma. Finally I pull away from Benny, not sure what to do. I do feel some approach us so I turn, his arms still around me, to face a freaked out mom and dad.

"Ethan… Can you please tell us why we just saw you k…kiss your best friend?" my mom asked with some difficulty. I took a deep breath and put on my guilty smile.

"He's not my best friend… he's my …" I couldn't say it, but Benny did.

"I'm his boyfriend." We watched as my parents' mouths fell open in shock.

"Since when?"

"Today's our one month anniversary."

"When you said you had plans… You meant with him?" I just nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" I'm surprised by the hurt in my mom's tone.

"What?"

"If I had known, I wouldn't have made you come to this party."

"Yeah, we would've understood," my dad added, making my jaw drop in surprise now. "Why don't you two go upstairs and spend your anniversary together? We'll send Sarah up with some food in a few minutes, so leave the door open." Before they finished speaking, Benny already had me half way up the stairs. I hear my mom mutter something about "how'd that mistletoe get there", which made me wonder how it really had. Once we had reached my room, he barely left the door open before wrapping his arms around me.

"Since I may not see you for Christmas… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

…

After Benny had left that night, I sat in my room, my unopened gift in my lap. I wanted to make sure my parents were asleep since Benny had stressed how important it was that I opened this completely alone, which only peaked my interest even more. Convinced I would be left alone in peace, I tore through the decorative paper to see a plain box. Opening the lid, I saw a photo album; one of the types that the paper is actually the photos themselves. Raising an eyebrow, I opened the book.

The first page just had fancy script on it reading _To my Ethan. Happy Anniversary. Love always, your Benny._ Well that was sweet. Flipping to the next page, it was a full bodied picture of Benny holding a wrapped gift box, his Santa hat perched on his head with a cocky smirk on his face. Going to the next page, I see a picture that contains Benny once again, this time with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped so I could see some of his dark blue boxers; his shirt was riding up some, exposing his flat stomach. He still held the gift and the Santa hat was still on his head, the same cocky smirk still in place. I took a shaky breath and went to the next page.

His shirt was off in this one, pants inched down his legs, boxers even more visible, gift box still in hand, hat still on, still smirking. With a shaky hand, I moved to the next page.

His pants were gone. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate a bit. I bit my lip and flipped on to the next page.

Oh dear God.

In the picture, Benny was still standing up, but now the gift box was held by both hands, covering a very private part of him. His hat was still on, maybe tilted slightly, and his smirk seemed even bigger than before.

The next few pages were the same, Benny in suggestive positions, the box covering it so I couldn't see anything, that damn smirk always there, as he was teasing me; which he was.

When I got to the last page, I read the message he had printed there. _My Ethan, I hope you liked my photo shoot for you. Happy Holidays. Love Benny. _

I shook my head and closed the book.

Damn I loved that boy. Even if he was crazy enough to do something like this.

…

**I'm not sure about the ending… oh well though, I tried!**

**I hope all my readers have (or had) a safe and happy holiday, whatever you may celebrate!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
